


Night Tremor

by happydaygirl



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, M/M, Nightmares, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash- when Aramis suffers a nightmare one night, Athos is there for him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Tremor

Athos stirred slowly, confused at what had woken him. He opened his eyes, looking around in the darkness of his rooms, expecting Porthos or someone to be standing by the bed telling him that they had an assignment. Nothing. No figure, no noise...just silence, save for his breathing.

He sighed, settling back down again, fingers lacing into the material of his bed-mate's nightshirt sleeve. He was just dropping off again again when the noise returned, longer and slightly louder this time.

Athos tensed, and suddenly realisation dawned at what the noise was. It was Aramis- he angled himself away from the back of his lover and watched for a second, frowning as the man tensed, face pinched in the darkness.

'Mis?' He muttered, voice still thick with sleep. Aramis didn't stir; he tensed again, a deep moan escaping his lips, before he threw his head to one side, eyes squeezed shut.

'No...no...' He murmured, a vein throbbing in his neck as he screwed his eyes shut.

'Aramis, wake up, love!' Athos muttered, wary of waking him- these past few days he'd been having these nightmares, brought on by the arrival of the Duke of Savoy...and now with everything that had happened since he'd been plagued nightly by them,

Athos sighed softly, knowing it wouldn't be good to pull him out of it; he'd learnt by experience (and a split lip) that waking him would only make him more confused.

'Steady...' He settled for whispering, putting a hand on his sweaty head and rubbing small comforting circles into his hair as Aramis moaned again. 'Its alright...'

He laid back down, but didn't get any closer; he knew that if Aramis felt threatened or too penned in he'd fight back- another thing he could chalk up to previous experience.

He continued muttering comforting words in his ear as he stroked his temple, hoping to bring him to a natural consciousness as much as he could.

'I'm sorry...so sorry...' Athos' heart clenched as he watched his lover apologise for something he could never have prevented.

'Shh...' He whispered, before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 'Its alright, 'Mis...it's alright...'

'More are coming...no...no more...' Aramis' head lashed to the sides, his mouth open in dismay as he relived the worst night of his life.

All Athos could do was watch, helpless, from his side of the bed. He took hold of Aramis' hand and brought it out from under the cover- he laced his fingers into the limp hand and squeezed it comfortingly, kissing the back of it as Aramis moaned again.

'Leave me...leave me!' Aramis suddenly shouted, ripping his hand from Athos and clenching it to make a fist. 'Save yourself...' He growled, shaking his head from side to side on the pillow.

'Aramis,' Athos said, sitting up in the bed as Aramis started to shake; a choking sob made his words into nonsense, but Athos knew what he was trying to say.

'Wake up, Mis!' He called, now putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking it- when he got in this state he knew he wouldn't stop unless woken. 'Come on, wake up!'

Aramis tossed and turned in the bed, face wracked with an expression of horror- Athos shook his shoulder a little harder, eyes creased in a frown as it didn't seem to have any effect.

'Please, love...' He whispered, sighing as another moan was elicited from his lover's mouth. 'You're safe now, I've got you-' he raised his voice, giving his shoulder a sharp push. With a heaving breath like he'd run a marathon, Aramis' eyes snapped open.

The moonlight showed the sheen of sweat on his face, and he looked up to the other man as pushed sweaty hair from his brow. 'Thos?' He whispered, using the nickname Athos only permitted he could use. 'Shh, it's alright...' Athos nodded as Aramis trembled, knowing it was both because of the nightmare and a sense of embarrassment.

'Sorry...' He muttered, not wanting to make eye contact as Athos took hold of his hand again, stroking the back of it comfortingly as his shakes began to slow.

'Don't apologise to me...' He replied, voice soft as he pulled the covers away from their chests, which had suddenly becoming stifling. The air on their skin was cool, covering them in goose-bumps as they lay in silence.

'That was a bad one.' Aramis finally spoke up, sighing softly.

'I guessed it was.' Athos replied, smiling sadly down at him. 'Want to talk about it?' He asked, knowing the answer already.

'No...I-I'm alright...' He murmured, giving his lover a small smile in return. 'Thanks...' He added, before scooching in the bed so he rested his cheek on Athos' bare shoulder. Athos leaned his head on top of his, his breath making Aramis' hair flutter.

'You never have to thank me either,' he whispered, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 'You know I'll always be here for you.'

Aramis nodded, sighing; Athos felt a tear worm it's way down his chest as Aramis swallowed back a sob. 'Hey...' He murmured, moving backwards so their eyes met- Aramis' expression almost made his heart snap in two.

'Its alright, love- come here...' He enveloped the man in a soft embrace, wrapping an arm around him to let him lean on his chest. 'Shh...' He whispered comfortingly as Aramis sucked back more tears.

'Silly, really...'

'No, it's not- it's not silly at all.'

Aramis sighed deeply, nodding into his chest. They lay like that for a long while, with Athos rubbing circles into Aramis' shoulder with his thumb, and Aramis trying to control his breathing and delay sleeping again, until the sun began to peak weakly through Athos' shuttered window. Dawn.

They looked up as a cock began to call outside- Aramis cleared his throat and rolled back into his own side, looking up at the ceiling and breathing in deeply.

'What a night.' He muttered to Athos, who sat up, wiping bleary eyes.

'Can't be helped, Mis.' He muttered, smiling across at him. 'We'll get through it together.'

Aramis looked up at him, before reaching out a hand and cupping his cheek, eyes going glassy again. 'I don't deserve you.' He whispered.

'Probably not,' Athos teased, holding the hand and squeezing it gently, before lifting it off and kissing the fingers delicately. 'And yet here I am.'

'Here you are...' Aramis muttered, the normal grin back on his face. That was Aramis, always making it seem like nothing bothered him at all.

They sat in another, more contended silence now, thoughts turning to the day ahead.

'I'm going to go have a wash.' Aramis suddenly announced, swinging his long legs out of their bed and standing up stretching- Athos could see the dark circles under his eyes quite clearly now he was bathed in morning sunlight.

'Alright, I'll be along in a moment.' He nodded, before watching as he crossed the small room and opened the door. It shut with a snap, leaving Athos alone. He sank back onto his thin pillows, wiping his eyes. He sighed, replaying the night's events in his mind.

He didn't know how long they'd have to continue doing this; how long Aramis would continue being plagued by these nightmares, but there was one thing he did know.

He'd be with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
